


Holiday in the Highlands

by DavidTennantRequests



Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidTennantRequests/pseuds/DavidTennantRequests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like your writing, so I'm sending an ask your way — David and the reader on a holiday to the Highlands, looking to get away from press/paparazzi/work commitments for a while (you choose). One evening while they're there, they end up making love in the heather, lying on a warm, woolen blanket. If you can make it smutty, I'd be ever so grateful! :-D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday in the Highlands

“Where are you taking me?” You asked desperately from the passenger seat, looking out your window at the rolling hills and fields of heather. You couldn’t stand not knowing anything.  
“We’re almost there, now would you please calm down before I turn this car around and take you home?” David said jokingly. He was so cute when he pretended to be angry. “It’s really not a big deal, it’s just a small surprise.” He continued.  
“Alright alright.” You complied. You could wait a little longer, plus it was just nice to have a day with David where you didn’t have to worry about paparazzi or press following you around.

David stopped the car on a dirt road after a while of driving through the winding twists and turns of the Highlands. You stepped out of the car and had to steady yourself as your legs got used to standing again. You took a few steps onto the grass and looked around, the grass tickled your ankles over your sneakers and your dress rippled against your thighs in the light breeze.   
“It’s so beautiful up here.” You finally spoke, “but what are we- Oh, you are adorable.” You said as David took the picnic basket out of the trunk.   
“I thought it would be romantic.” David said, frowning as if you had meant ‘adorable’ as something bad.  
“No, it is! I love it.” You reassured him.  
“I love you.” David said as he spread a soft, wool blanket over the ground near where you stood, pressing down so the heather created a tall border around it. The blanket was of the McDonald clan tartan, after David’s real name. You chuckled to yourself at the overwhelming Scottish-ness of the whole thing.   
“What?” David had heard you.  
“Oh nothing.” You changed the subject, “Shouldn’t it be getting dark soon?”  
“Well it took us a bit qlonger to get here than I expected,” he said, eyeing you with a smirk, you always took longer to get ready than you allotted time for. “But we’ll be fine.” David started unpacking the basket as you sat down. He knew you so well, he had packed all your favorites.  
After a while of eating, talking, and laughing, David packed the basket up again and ran back to the car to put it away. You stretched out on the blanket, feeling the fuzzy wool against your legs and arms and watching the sun start to set over the hills. David quickly returned and stretched out beside you.  
“Thank you for the lovely picnic.” You said, cuddling into David’s side and resting your hand on his chest.  
“Mmm, you’re welcome.” David said sleepily as he kissed your forehead. You lifted your head up and pressed your lips to his. David wrapped his arms around you and pulled you on top of him.  
He deepened the kiss as he ran one hand up your back and tangled it in your hair while the other was placed firmly on your hip. You finally came up for air and wiggled your hips so your knees would drop to either side of him as you placed your hands on the blanket on either side of his head. You could feel him starting to get hard between your legs.  
“Any particular reason we drove so far into the hills?” You said, raising and eyebrow.  
David smirked sarcastically, “Don’t know what you’re talking about.” He pulled you back down to kiss you again while running his hands down your sides to your bottom and giving it a firm squeeze, making you grind your hips against his. You moaned instinctively at the feeling of how hard he already was, the only things separating you being his clothes and the thin fabric of your panties, which were starting to get wet with anticipation.  
David shifted under you and rolled over so your back was on the blanket now. You took the hem of his shirt in your hands and dragged it up and over his head. Doing this mussed his hair in the hottest way possible, and you looked up at him and bit your lip at the sight of the setting sun peeking through the various spikes. He leaned down and kissed your cheek and began a trail down your neck to the space just above your breasts and you exhaled heavily in response, hoping he would get the hint.  
His eyes came up to meet yours, he had gotten the hint alright. His right hand came up to peel your dress and bra away from your left breast, and David continued his trail of kisses until he reached your already hardening nipple. He took it in his mouth and bit down lightly, making you arch your back and moan as you put one arm around his neck to twist his hair in your fingers. David took the straps of your dress off your shoulders and you pulled your arms through, letting the top fall around your waist. You arched your back and David unhooked your bra and set it down beside you. He then focused the attention of his mouth on your other breast while still kneading the left one and running his thumb over the nipple. You weren’t sure how much longer you could take this. You snaked a hand down to his belt, which you quickly unbuckled. David released your nipple from his teeth and let out a grunt as you teased him between his jeans and his boxers. After a moment he knelt up to push them both down to his ankles, and leaned down to slip your panties off from under your dress, which was now entirely bunched up around your waist. David knocked your knees apart as he got on top of you again. You had fleeting second thoughts:  
“What if someone sees us?” You said between heavy breaths.  
“Who cares?” David asked between kisses, his thick Scottish brogue husky and heavy with lust as he positioned himself at your entrance. “It’s practically dark and no one is going to come up here this time of day…apart from us anyway.”  
You giggled at the bad joke as you parted your thighs a little more, signaling him to continue.  
“You are so beautiful.” David sighed, his breath on your neck as he slowly filled you. You gasped, and your eyes rolled back and your knees bent and your nails dug into his shoulders as you held him close to you. He stayed there for a long moment, just feeling you connected to him, before slowly pulling himself out almost entirely and then entering you again. His movements got faster as his breaths got heavier and you writhed in pleasure beneath him. Just as he was starting to get close, you pushed him over and onto his back and climbed on top of him, hands on either side of his head. David’s face told you you were definitely doing something right, and you lowered your hips onto his. You rocked your hips back and forth for a while, with your back arched, creating a long line from your breasts to your chin that made David want you even more. He reached down and grabbed the skirt of your dress and bunched it up around your waist so he had a nice view of you fucking him. The combination of that and your breasts bouncing with each rock of your hips made him crazy and he wrapped his arms around you as he sat up and rocked his hips back into you. You wrapped your arms around his neck so the two of you were completely connected, your breasts pressed against his bare chest. David’s thrusts became more ragged and he finally let out the sexiest grunt you have ever heard and you felt him throb inside of you. That sound was enough to send you over the edge and you made a noise of your own as you rode out your orgasm.   
“__________..” David sighed your name against your collarbone, and you shivered against him in response.  
David laid back down on the blanket with you still on top of him, and you lifted yourself off of him and collapsed by his side. With your face toward the sky, you noticed that the sun had almost fully set and it was getting darker. David reached over to you and pulled you close to him.   
“I love you, __________.” He said, kissing your forehead.  
“I love you, too.” You said, your eyelids heavy.

.:*Epilogue*:.  
You woke up to the sound of the car being turned off. Your vision was hazy but you could see David in the driver’s seat and your bra on the floor in front of you. Your panties were back on, and the straps of your dress had returned to your shoulders.   
“Evening, darling.” David said with a chuckle.  
“What happened?” You said as you stretched. You noticed he had put the seat back for you so you could lie down and buckled you in.   
David smirked, “I really wore you out back there.” He placed his hand on your knee and rubbed it a little. “So I fixed you up and put you in the car so you could sleep.”  
“You’re amazing.” You said smiling as David got out of the car and swung around the car to open your door. You unbuckled yourself and moved to get out, but David scooped you up into his arms before you could do anything.   
“I’m awake now! You don’t have to carry me!” You said giggling.  
“Oh yes I do,” he joked, “after what happened earlier I don’t know if you’d be able to walk properly now.”  
You lightly punched his chest, but gave in and let him carry you; he was probably right.  
He carried you up to your shared room and set you on the bed. You were still exhausted from the evenings activities and the fact that it was so late that you didn’t even mind when David slipped your dress off and tucked you under the covers.  
You heard the jingle of his belt buckle as he undressed himself, and the feeling of the cool sheets against your skin was soon replaced by the touch of David’s warm body when he climbed in next to you.   
You cuddled as close to him as you could manage, and he stroked your hair and told you he loved you until you fell back to sleep.


End file.
